


Jonquil and Florian

by AbsinthexMind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Feelings, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Crush, abuse by joffrey because he's a fucking douche, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: "Sweet lady, I would be your Florian."





	Jonquil and Florian

You wince as Sansa applies more stinging ointment below your eye. 

“They beat you again. . .” She whispers having her own healing wounds courtesy of Joffrey’s cruelty. 

“Only cuz I wouldn’t fuck them. Could’ve been worse. They could’ve just raped me.” You shouldn’t have spoken so vulgarly in front of a royal lady such as Sansa Stark, but she had grown used to your coarse language. 

Reprimanding she stares at you with beautiful blue eyes, you could surely drown in them. Shrinking away from her, you silently scold yourself for even thinking of such things. You were a fool, just like Florian and Sansa was the beautiful maid Jonquil. 

She’s gentle as she tends to your wounds making your heart flutter terribly. “Just. . . try and keep your head down. Please. I don’t like seeing you hurt.” 

“I’ll try, just for you.” For a girl you were tough. Their punches and kicks didn’t hurt you. . . That much. After all, having grown up in the slums of King’s Landing you had to be tough to survive. Beatings were nothing compared to the pain of starvation. Something your lady would never know. Of course you never wanted her to be in a position where she would starve. Sansa deserved nothing but the best in life yet had been dealt a cruel hand after the death of her father Eddard Stark. 

You came into her service months ago during the riot on the day Princess Myrcella was sent to Dorne. Havoc ran through the streets like a plague and separated Sansa from the others. Before anyone could think of harming her you had grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dark safety of an alley until the coast was clear. She had been a trembling mess, her fingers cutting off circulation in your hand. After things quieted down you escorted her back to the Keep. Sansa wasn’t done with you though. She begged you to stay and you knew it was mainly so that you could keep her safe like you had before. Not that you could do much against the wrath of the child-king Joffrey. Still, she felt a sense of security when you were with her. 

And like a fool you had fallen in love. 

You knew how it looked; you, a scrappy nobody that still acted like a street rat and Sansa a beautiful, refined, lady. It was impossible not to love her though. Sansa was incredibly lovely and had a gentle heart. You loved being able to make her smile despite her grim situation. 

Sighing so gently, her hand goes to your forearm in a comforting caress. “I suppose that’s all I can expect.” 

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Smiling to yourself, you try and ignore the flare up of heat on the contact of her fingers. “Although it does warm me to know that you care.” 

She looks slightly taken aback. “Why wouldn’t I? You’ve done so much for me since day one. I owe you my life. A life debt is not something to take lightly.” 

A lady of honor. Lord Stark’s daughter. You self consciously think of your own deadbeat father. He was nothing like Lord Stark. And you were nothing like Sansa. 

You catch a glimpse of yourself in her vanity mirror. Dirty and unkempt. Even having been in her service for a while you still possessed the scum from living on the streets. No amount of bathing could truly wash away where you came from. 

Sansa would never return your affections. Not with the way you were.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  


“You love her, don’t you?” The newly crowned Queen of Westeros cocks her head coyly. 

Flushing you attempt to push down the stutter that was biting at your tongue. “Who?” 

Margaery purses her lips in a pretty manner, telling you that she was too smart for you to be playing dumb. You shrink inward, embarrassed at your secret having been so easily found out by Margaery. At your expression she chimes out a laugh. “Don’t be so shy! It’s lovely really. Sansa could use someone like you as a lover.” 

You couldn’t entertain such things as Sansa being your lover. “You’ve. . . You’ve got it all wrong! Of course I love my Lady Sansa but not like that!” 

“The sparkle in your eyes tells me differently.” 

Betrayed by your own eyes. You accepted your fate and slumped in your seat where you were keeping Margaery company underneath the vine covered veranda. Originally Sansa had been with the two of you as well but was called away by her husband Tyrion. The stunted lord was nice enough, that was true, but the title as her husband still left a sour note in your mouth. Sansa told you that he never touched her, not even during their bedding. Good, it better stay that way. 

“It doesn’t matter.” You finally mutter out, your finger absentmindedly tracing the rim of your porcelain teacup. The street part of you thought of how much you could get from selling just one teacup. 

Shaking her head, full, chestnut curls bounce about her shoulders. “Love always matters.” 

You roll your eyes. “Not for people like me. I’m from Flea’s Bottom. Lowest of the low. I’m not meant to be the lover of someone as high born as Sansa. To make things worse. . . I’m a girl.” 

“Girls make for better lovers anyway.” Margaery hums. “I hear they do things differently in Dorne. Girls can date girls, men with men. Doesn’t matter. And it shouldn’t matter here either.” 

“But it does.” Your throat hitches and for a moment you feared you would get teary eyed. “If only I had been born a rich lord.” 

“That doesn’t mean Sansa would love you.” 

“I’d have a better chance to her heart though.” 

“You already have that chance just the way you are. You are closer to her than anyone in the world. I know for a fact that Sansa would do just about anything for you. Now lift your chin and wipe those tears. Things are not always as bad as they seem.” 

You try and put on a strong face but inside you still felt utterly the fool.


End file.
